You Had Me At Hello
by HaruChanSatoba
Summary: Molly finally gets Dead Hand music on her iPod. Eli likes Dead Hand music. What happens when the lives of these two Degrassians collide? Two shot, part of Degrassi All or Nothing.
1. Part 1

You Had Me at "Hello" Part 1

Molly's POV

**(A/N: So this is part 1 of 2 of "You Had Me at 'Hello'". Basically, it's showing how Molly and Eli first met- classic singing heroine with the unexpected visit from the love interest. **

**I hope y'all enjoy, HaruChan Out~!)**

Today was going to be the best day ever! I finally got Dead Hand's song "Paisley Jacket" onto my iPod without my jerk face of a dad finding out, but now, my only problem was finding somewhere to listen to it without someone being an even bigger meanie and have them take it away from me, which I never appreciated. I finally came across this secluded area that reminded me of a Zen garden that had a large stone in the center that said, "JT Yorke Memorial Garden". I wondered who this JT kid was, but I shook the thought away from me for a moment as I walked in, and took the seat on the stone bench. I pulled out the iPod, flipped through my playlist until I found the song, and I smiled when I heard the music blast into my eardrums for the first time. I started singing to myself.

"_I see your pattern, and I can't match it_

_Just trace the lines on, your paisley jacket_…"

The next thing I knew, after the next verse, I heard someone singing along; a boy with a blue polo, khaki pants, jet-black hair, and the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. I jumped up, startled.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…" the boy said.

"It's fine… not the first time it happened…" I said, meeting the boy's eyes. He studied me for a second, and then finally spoke up.

"You have really pretty eyes," he said. I immediately blushed.

"Thanks," I said. "What's your name?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy, but everyone just knows me as Eli. What about you?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"MollyRose Robinson. But my friends just know me as Molly," I responded.

"Molly, huh? Nice name," he said, still smirking.

"Thanks," I smiled. Something clicked in my mind for a second as I realized the boy's last name. "Wait a minute…Goldsworthy? Like Bullfrog from the radio show?" I asked, leaning my head to one side.

"Well, put two and two together..." the boy said, spreading his arms widely, still smirking cockily.

I raised an eyebrow, and when realization finally dawned upon me, my eyebrows threatened to disappear into my hairline. "No way…you're his…son?" I gasped. He smirked even wider.

"The one and only," he grinned.

"No freakin' way! I love his show!" I laughed happily, knowing that I just met the son of a celebrity.

"Wanna know one of the perks of being Bullfrog Goldsworthy's son?" I came closer to him, eager to find out. "Getting tickets to all the best shows in the country!" he said, putting emphasis on "all".

"Even the Dead Hand concerts?" I asked excitedly.

"Especially the Dead Hand concerts," he winked at me, still grinning. I squealed.

"Oh my god! That is freakin' awesome!" I high-5'd him, and he grinned at me. All of a sudden, the lunch bell rang, and I jumped slightly.

"Ah, lunch time. I had better get going," he said. I nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Eli," I said, and we shook hands.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" Eli asked.

"Yea, guess you will," I responded, smirking like him, and I walked away with a sway in my step, smiling to myself, feeling very satisfied.

~FIN~

**(A/N: Yea, sorry it's so short. But, ya can't always get what ya want, am I right? Ha ha! Hope you liked it, R+R, **_**onegai shimasu**_**!)**


	2. Part 2

You Had Me at "Hello" Part 2

Eli's POV

Today was going to be the best day ever! I finally got the script for my next play finished, and Fiona had promised to meet with me in the JT Yorke Memorial Garden so we could discuss my concept for the script, but Fiona was late. Of course. Just like always, she was late. I arrived at the garden, waiting for Fi to show. I heard someone's voice in the secluded area. However, this time, it was a new one. And surprisingly, they were singing…I immediately recognized the lyrics, and I smirked.

"_I see your pattern, and I can't match it_

_Just trace the lines on, your paisley jacket_…"

I looked in and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on. She had short brown hair pulled into low pigtails, a purple polo indicating that she was a sophomore, a khaki skirt with pleats, grey argyle socks, black shoes, a purple headband with a lacy bow, and black lacy fingerless gloves. But what really got to me were her eyes. They were green, like mine, but had a ring of gold around the pupil. I smiled and began to sing along with her.

"_I see your pattern, and I can't match it_

_Just trace the lines on, your paisley jacket_…" I smiled when she finally saw me, but she jumped up, startled and wide-eyed.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to intrude…" I said, backing up a bit.

"It's fine…not the first time it happened…" The girl responded, meeting my eyes. I studied her again for a second, and then finally spoke up.

"You have really pretty eyes," I said, causing the girl to immediately blush.

"Thanks," She said. "What's your name?"

"Elijah Goldsworthy, but everyone just knows me as Eli. What about you?" I asked, with a smirk on my face.

"MollyRose Robinson. But my friends just know me as Molly," She responded.

"Molly, huh? Nice name," I said, still smirking.

"Thanks," She smiled. I looked at her expression, and something seemed to have clicked in her mind. "Wait a minute…Goldsworthy? Like Bullfrog from the radio show?" She asked, leaning her head to one side.

"Well, put two and two together…" I said, spreading my arms widely, still smirking cockily.

She raised an eyebrow, and when realization finally dawned on her, her eyebrows threatened to disappear into her hairline. "No way…you're his…son?" Molly gasped. I smirked even wider.

"The one and only," I grinned.

"No freakin' way! I love his show!" She laughed happily, knowing that she just met the son of a celebrity.

"Wanna know one of the perks of being Bullfrog Goldsworthy's son?" I asked, and she came closer to me, eager to find out. "Getting tickets to all the best shows in the country!" I said, making sure to put emphasis on "all". Her eyes widened even more, and she let out a happy gasp.

"Even the Dead Hand concerts?" She asked excitedly.

"Especially the Dead Hand concerts," I winked at her, still grinning. She squealed like a fan girl.

"Oh my god! That is freakin' awesome!" She held her hand up, and we high-5'd, and she grinned at me, as I smiled back. All of a sudden, the lunch bell rang, and she jumped slightly.

"Ah, lunch time. I had better get going," I said. She nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Eli," Molly said, and we shook hands.

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" I asked, with a hopeful glint in my eye.

"Yea, guess you will," She responded, wearing a smirk that was eerily similar to mine, and she walked away with a sway in her step. I watched her walk away, and then remembered something.

_Wait…Molly and I just exchanged the exact same words that Clare and I did when we first met…and that smirk…and also that sentence…_ My eyes widened and I voiced my thoughts.

"Holy crap. Molly just freakin' pulled an 'Eli Goldsworthy'!"

~FIN~


End file.
